The Masks That We Wear
by Shurikenx
Summary: I had grown up putting on a brave face. Ignoring the whispers and the looks of hatred. It was my shelter.... my mask. I didn't realise that you had worn one too. ItachiNaruto Contains Yaoi.


A/N : This is a oneshot based on the pairing of Itachi and Naruto - contains yaoi. Please enjoy - and review if possible. smiles

The Masks That We Wear 

I've always loved winter.

Snow lying fresh on the ground, a crisp blanket of pure white.

The echoes of laughter that fill the streets as children engage in furious snowball fights.

The bitterly cold air – silently blowing through the branches of trees, casting flickering shadows onto the ground.

Yes, I've always loved winter.

I walk through the town centre, raising my hand in a casual greeting to those who acknowledged me, trudging onwards through the deep snow, enjoying the satisfactory crunch it made underfoot. It was hard to believe that I, Naruto Uzumaki – the well known village baka – was now working with the ANBU. I enjoyed the missions that I took on – they thrilled me to some extent. The chases through the dense forests, the violent attacks made upon the enemy – don't get me wrong – killing was hard work. I have never found it easy to slay our opponent – but missions had to be completed, no matter what the cost. A shinobi can never allow his feelings to intrude on the task given. It was a basic rule of shinobi conduct -and I was expected to follow it.

So, I did.

Slowly, I continued to meander through the streets – not really taking notice of those around me. Snow was beginning to fall, small flakes at first, and then – in large clusters. I looked up at the sky.

Grey.

Bleak and dull looking.

How come something so magical, so wonderful – fall from something as miserable looking as those clouds? I sigh, shoving my hands into the warmth of my trouser pockets.

I was never one for deep thinking.

I was nearing the edge of the town – and decided to take a seat below a large cedar tree – looking down onto the village from atop a large hill. All of the buildings below me were covered in the layer of snow, looking very similar to those small model towns that you can get in snow globes. It looked nice, almost pretty. But I'm not one for the word 'pretty' – so I'll stick with the word 'nice'.

Hm, I was never one for creativity either.

Despite my fingers being in my pockets – the cold air was none the less finding a way to freeze them. This ANBU outfit wasn't meant for December evenings. Sure enough, it was brilliant from a fighting point of view – with strong, yet light metal arm guards and chest pads. Even the mask came in handy – concealing your identity from enemies, and acting as a pretty good defence.

The mask….

I can remember the first time we were able to wear out ANBU outfits. At first, everyone had complained that wearing a porcelain mask was restricting the eye sight, and was rather heavy to wear constantly throughout missions that required stealth – but I, well – I didn't mind.

I had been wearing a mask of my own since I can remember. It may not have been a visible mask – but it was one none the less.

Growing up with villagers hating me, detesting me – cursing my very existence – I simply donned my mask and ignored them. With my mask, I could put on a brave face, pretend to not care about the hushed whispers, and blank the looks of detest.

It was my sanctuary, my way of escaping the horrible reality.

It was my shield – a way to defend myself from the daily insults that struck my ears.

It was my mask – My way of preventing myself from being hurt by others.

My back was beginning to numb slightly from the rough bark of the cedar tree – the snow beneath me slowly dampening my clothing. I sighed, raising myself to my feet, somewhat reluctantly. I took one last look at the small town beneath me, watching as the snow fall seems to thicken. The flakes that pass in front of my eyes appearing to be at least an inch in diameter. I turn, hoping that I have enough time to make it back to my apartment without losing myself in the blizzard - that seemed to show no signs of stopping. However, something prevented me from moving forward – and it took only a matter of seconds for my mind to register the sight before me.

'Well hello there Naruto. What are you doing out in the heart of a blizzard like this?'

'I could ask you the same question….Itachi.'

For some reason, a flicker of fear trickles through my veins at the sound of your voice. Why are you here? In Konoha? So many questions – that I didn't even bother to ask. I know that you wouldn't answer them directly anyway. I watch as you slowly lower the large hat from your face, your crimson eyes seeking my own as I stand before you.

'So – Shall we?'

You gesture with your hand for me to follow you, as you begin to walk through the blizzard, walking along an unseen path. I remain transfixed – too shocked by your sudden appearance to move.

'Well? Unless you want to freeze – I highly suggest that you come with me.'

I hurriedly take your advice, and quickly grab your cloak to stop you from melting into the snowfall as I walk beside you. We walk in silence, the only sounds being the rush of white snow – whirling around my body and chilling my blood by the faint contact...

I decide to break this uncomfortable silence.

'Why are you here Itachi?'

It was a simple question – needing only a few words to suffice as an answer – yet you remain silent. I shiver, the cold air brushing against my arms as my fingers remain clutched onto your sleeve. If I had known any better – I would've said that my fingers had frozen into that position.

'You're cold.'

Talk about stating the obvious. In case you hadn't noticed – we were walking aimlessly through the middle of a freezing blizzard. Yeah – of course I was bloody cold. I hear the soft rustling of clothing – and the cloak is pulled from my grasp. Frantically – I try to find you again – My hands flying wildly around.

I didn't want to die in a snowstorm - alone.

I'm stopped in my frantic actions, by sudden warmth surrounding my body – your dark cloak being thrown around my shoulders, and my body being pulled firmly to your side. I decide to not complain from this strange act of kindness from you – after all, I'd rather be by your side, than alone in the snow.

'So Naruto – You've become an ANBU I see.'

I push away from you slightly.

'How did you know -?'

I watch as you sigh and lightly tap two fingers to my cheek. Of course – I was still wearing my mask. And I was glad that I was still wearing it – due to the sudden blush that began to tint my cheeks.

Trust me to go and ask a stupid question.

We walk in silence again, your arm slung casually over my shoulders, your cloak ensuring that my body doesn't freeze from the harsh wind that blew through the trees around us.

'Hey Itachi? You were an ANBU – weren't you?'

I patiently wait for your answer.

'Yes…a long time ago.'

'You mean before you killed everyone?'

Your eyes narrow at my words, and I shiver slightly – though this time not from the cold. I decide to leave the question un-answered, as your scarlet eyes swirl angrily from above, daring me to continue talking.

'What I meant was – you, did you find being an ANBU easy?'

I quickly recover from the threatening stare as you turn your head slightly to face forward.

'I found it easy enough. Killing my enemies did not bother me – I was not phased by the prospect of taking people's lives.'

Your grip on my shoulder tightens slightly, and I realise that you wouldn't hesitate in killing me, if I were to ask the wrong questions.

'I struggle…'

I murmur, not sure if you were even listening to me as your face remained impassive.

'I always find myself thinking – wondering if by killing the opponent, I am choosing the right decision. It seems so wrong, to take a person's life – even if I have never known them…They may have a family, children – and by killing them I am taking that away from them…It doesn't seem right to me. But,'

my tone changes as I decide to once again take up my own mask – my shelter from this harsh reality.

'- I do it. I mean – they're missions that need to be completed – I would never fail a mission because of my own feelings.'

It takes a while for me to realise that we have stopped walking, and I look up at your face questionably. You're looking down at me, your eyes appearing black – not the scarlet pair that I am used to seeing.

'What's wrong with feeling the way you do about your mission?' words

I struggle to hear your voice – and I listen intently.

'You should not think it wrong to doubt your ways. Sure enough, the mission maybe to take someone's life – and even though they are the enemy – they have a life as much as we do. You are right to question your actions – you do not always have to hide behind your mask in order to have to make the right decisions.' a

I watch silently as your fingers reach to the back of my head, untying the loose string that holds my mask to my face. Your fingers brush against my hair – and I can feel the snowflakes on my scalp melt under your touch. Slowly you bring the mask down from my face, and you toss it aside – the porcelain mask disappearing into the blanket of snow.

'We shouldn't have to hide behind our masks to hide our feelings….'

You whisper as you cup my chin in your hand, tilting my face up towards your own as you hover above me. Your eyes are black, showing no sign of the scarlet pupils as you press your lips to my own. I think on your words, and I know that you're right. I lean into the kiss, allowing your tongue the expanse of my mouth as I wrap my arms around your shoulders. We shouldn't have to conceal our feelings to impress others, to make ourselves look brave. You pull back from the kiss – and I nuzzle my head into your warm chest – enjoying the cosy feeling that contrasts the bitter snow around us.

I realise, as you walk me away from the hilltop – your arms securely around me – that you have removed a part of me.

A part of me I never knew I had wanted to rid myself of.

My porcelain mask lies in the heavy snow behind us – the thick blanket covering its existence from the world, and beside it – lay our own masks.

The masks that are not visible to anyone other than ourselves.

The masks that we used to seek protection from – to shelter my feelings, and to shelter your sins.

The masks – that we no longer have to wear.

x ----- End ------x

A/N:: Please review - and feel free to check out my other works. smiles

Loadsa Love -

Shurikenx

xXx


End file.
